


Secret Romance

by jkslittleangel



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkslittleangel/pseuds/jkslittleangel
Summary: Donnie and Jon don't want anyone to know that they are lovers.





	Secret Romance

**Author's Note:**

> The guys are not celebrity in this fiction. I got inspired to write this fiction after watching my favorite detective show. Murdoch Mysteries.

Year 1904

Detective Jordan Knight is at home getting ready for work. He kissed is beautiful wife Julie and their 9 children (baby number 10 will be here in 2 months) and finally left for work. 

Finally at work he joined his partner and brother Jon who was having a word with their boss and friend sergeant Donnie Wahlberg who also happens to be his brother in law. Donnie told Jordan “I was just telling your brother how proud I am of you both for finally catching the jewel thieves. You make a great team and have never let me down” Jordan replied “Thanks sergeant. It’s also a pleasure working with you”. 5 minutes later Jordan and Jon went back to work to start working on another case. 

Once their work day was finally done, Jordan was happy to be home. He kissed Julie telling her “I’m so happy It’s Friday. Don’t get me wrong I love my work but I also love having two days off to spend it with you and the children” Belle their oldest daughter asked her father “Are we still going to the park tomorrow?” “Of course we are. We’re also going to have a picnic” 

The next morning as Jordan was getting the car ready, is wife told him “You can leave with the children. I’ll join you later at the park. I have a few errands I got to do” “alright see you later my love” 

Once Jordan left with the kids Julie went for a walk to Jon’s house. She’s planning on throwing Jordan a birthday party and want some suggestion from Jon.  
At Jon’s she knocked for almost two minutes, Jon wasn’t answering she figured he’s probably not there but she could hear someone moaning coming from the bedroom window. 

She decided to walk on the balcony to look in the bedroom window. She couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw Jon and Donnie in bed playing with their cocks. She was in shocked, her body couldn’t move. 

She stood there watching her big brother getting his huge cock sucked by Jon and she knew by the moan coming from Donnie’s mouth he was enjoying every minute of it. 

The way Jon’s tongue kept teasing him by going up and down savoring the sweet taste of precum in his mouth was making her feel bad for watching them enjoying one another.

Just as it started to get even naughtier she accidentally knocked the plant off the floor, making Donnie and Jon stop to see what was going on and noticed Julie outside the window. Once she noticed them staring at her, she ran as fast as she could. 

Donnie got up quick trying to see if his sister was still there and couldn’t see her anywhere. 

He went back to bed telling Jon “My sister just saw us. What are we going to do?” “I don’t know. If this get’s out we will both lose our jobs”  
“I know but in a way I don’t care if I lose my job. I love you so much and I want to be with you” “I love you too Donnie and I also want to be with you” They kissed some more. 

He started biting Jon’s nipples while his hands were massaging his hard cock. He made Donnie lied down on his stomach waiting for Jon’s hard cock to finally get inside his tight ass. While Jon was fucking his tight ass Donnie kept jerking off changing hand movement from time to time. 10 minutes later they came together licking each other’s cum on their stomach to finally lie down trying to catch their breaths. 

Finally at the park Julie joined Jordan who was playing a game of dodge ball with the children and having a great time before lunch. Jordan knew something was bothering Julie and asked her “what’s going on? By the look on your face I see something is up. Did I do something wrong?” “No my love you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s our brothers” “Our brother’s what did they do?” “I can’t talk about this now since the children are around but will talk about it tonight while we’re in bed” “Alright will talk tonight”

Later in the evening while they were finally in bed Julie was telling Jordan what happened. Jordan was speechless to finally reply “How come I didn’t see this coming? I work with them the whole week. we need to have a talk with them now that they saw you” “I was going to say the same thing” Jordan took the phone to call his brother “Hi bro! can you please come over tomorrow afternoon. 

We need to talk. Is Donnie with you?” “Yes he is?” “Tell him we want to see him too” “will be there tomorrow. Goodnight” “Goodnight”. 

While Julie was knitting a baby blanket, she was getting turned on by Jordan who kept kissing her neck and earlobes while his fingers were inside of her undies fingering her “Jordan please don’t do that. I have to complete the baby blanket” 

“You can work on the baby blanket another time. My cock is on fire waiting for you to play with it. Come on you’ve never said no to me before” 

“I know that’s why we have so many children. Don’t get me wrong I love our children but after this one this baby factory is close and I want you to start wearing condoms that just came out of the market” 

“I’ll wear whatever you want my love. Please kiss me” “Alright you win” She started biting his hard nipple while her soft hands were massaging his hard cock that made his entire body shiver. “ohh god Julie you’re so good with my cock” he leaned down kissing her softly to finally make love to her the whole night long.

The next afternoon while the kids were playing in the backyard, Julie and Jordan were drinking tea in the living room with Donnie and Jon. Julie started telling them

“You guys probably know the reason we invited you over?” Donnie replied “I think it has to do with what you saw yesterday and were sorry you had to see this”

“Don’t be sorry bro. I’m the one who should be sorry for peaking out the window. The reason why I went there was because I wanted to see Jon to ask him if he had any suggestion on what I should get Jordan for his birthday. I was going to leave when I noticed Jon wasn’t answering and that’s when I heard some noise coming from the bedroom and decided to check it out and that’s when I saw you together. I’m sorry for looking at you and not leaving but I was like frozen not knowing what to do until I knocked your plant over. Sorry about that. Anyhow I just want to let you know that I think you make a lovely couple. Watching you yesterday I could see it’s real love like Jordan and I” 

Jordan added “I also think you guys make a lovely couple and wish you all the best” “Thanks bro. But you guys cant say anything to no one for now. Donnie and I can lose our job” “Don’t worry about it bro. We wont say anything” “Thanks”


End file.
